When You Love Someone
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: They always seemed to find every reason to fight with one another, but still held onto that one reason they would stay together- They loved each other more than they loved themselves. R&R


_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, unfortunately. No matter how much I wish I did. :/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When You Love Someone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine, you wanna leave, Max? Go! Get out!" the black-haired, twenty-one year old screamed out the front door at the blonde, twenty year old, the veins on his neck pulsing.<p>

"Fine, Fang! But don't go beggin' me to come back!" she yelled back, digging her nails into her palms.

Maximum "Max" Ride stood in the front yard of her and her boyfriend's house, yelling back and forth- as usual.

The two always seemed to find every reason to fight with one another, but still held onto that one reason they would stay together- They loved each other more than they loved themselves.

"Don't worry, Honey, I won't!" Fang taunted her, as if almost challenging her to stay.

Max locked her jaw before pushing violently past Fang, and storming down the hallway toward the room the two shared.

Being the stubborn man he is, Fang followed her, monitoring her as she packed her suitcase.

Neither Fang nor Max said a word. Fang just stood and watched as the girl he'd been with for the past four years of his life packed her bag to leave him, possibly for good this time.

Doubtful, sure, but who knows? Maybe she'd had enough this time and decided he wasn't worth her time anymore.

Just as she was about to push past Fang and go to her car, he grabbed her hand and looked down at her.

Back in junior high school, she used to be taller than him, but ever since tenth grade, he'd been taller than her by more than just a few centimeters.

Seeing Max about to leave him made Fang's heart clench and his throat go dry like after you dry swallow a big pill.

He didn't have to say anything for Max to know he didn't want her to leave.

In a split second, Max's lips were on Fang's and her free hand was gripping into his long black hair.

Fang released Max's hand and coiled his now freed arm around her thin waist as his lips moved with her's.

This always happened. They'd fight like nobody's business then right when one was about to call it quits and leave, the other would find a way to make them stay.

Max rose her free hand and held tightly onto Fang's neck.

Fang lifted Max up slightly, making her jump and wrap her legs around his torso.

Regardless of who started or ended the fights, it always ended like this.

Max locked her ankles together while still holding onto Fang's hair and neck.

While Fang's one arm was wrapped around Max's waist, the other supported her weight by holding onto her thigh, making her shiver at his touch.

In three steps, Fang's knees hit the frame of the couples' bed before he released his hold on Max's leg; A silent way of telling her she could stop strangling his waist.

Max unwrapped her legs from around his torso and fell down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Through it all, Max and Fang knew they couldn't ever let one another go.

Fang knew that if he were to see Max with another guy, his jealousy would take over and he'd go into a crazy rampage.

And when Max had seen Fang with another girl, she couldn't believe it. She got so angry that she didn't even remember the previous night the next morning.

Max laid back on the lumpy mattress and crawled slightly upward so her head was rested on an old, worn-out pillow, holding onto Fang's neck so he had no choice but to follow. Not that he was exactly complaining about it.

Fang supported his weight on one hand so he didn't crush her while his other hand slid up her shirt, giving her the hint that he wanted to rid her of it.

Max sat up slightly before grabbing the hem of her shirt and tearing it over her head.

Fang ran his hand over the smooth skin on Max's flat stomach, making her back arch.

When the two parted their lips to breathe, Fang took a few quick breaths before sliding down slightly to kiss her neck.

Fang had found out when they first got together that Max had a sensitive spot on her neck that whenever he would kiss her there, she'd make the cutest whimpering sound that he loved.

Quickly, Fang found that sensitive spot and smirked to himself when she mumbled, "You suck, Fang."

Max reached in between them to undo the button and zipper on Fang's jeans. She dipped a few fingers into the sides of his jeans and encouraged him to kick them off by pushing slightly so they moved down just slightly.

Fang obeyed, kneeling up and sliding his jeans off, not breaking eye contact with Max the whole time.

Fang fell back down and connected his lips back with her's.

Max tugged at Fang's t-shirt before pulling it over his head, leaving him in just his boxers.

"This is unfair game, Max." Fang whispered in her ear as his cold fingers tapped the clip of her bra, making her shiver.

"Then make it fair."

No more encouragement was needed for Fang to make Max's jeans disappear.

* * *

><p>"I swear, you two have more fights and make-up sessions than I've ever seen in my life." Fang's best friend from grade school, Iggy, joked while on the phone later that night.<p>

"She's fucking crazy. You know that. I swear, this girl is going to be the death of me." Fang complained as he redressed himself from his earlier actions.

Max was already asleep, cuddling her pillow tightly.

"But you love her. And don't try and give me some bullshit that you just keep her around because she's easy to make up with. You love her more than you love yourself. Which is a lot. Because you're pretty full of yourself."

"Eh, she's alright."

Fang glanced into his bedroom and looked at Max.

Her eyes were closed, forcing her eyelashes to rest on her cheekbones, making her look so peaceful. Her blonde hair was crumpled into tight knots around her face. Her lips were turned up into the slightest of smiles.

She was beautiful. Fang had always thought that way about her.

"Like I said, you love that girl more than anything. You wouldn't have moved in with her had you not." Iggy laughed, always being the voice of reason;

"She's going to be the death of me. She is bitchy and she yells at me over the littlest things, and she repeatedly punches me when she's mad at me. I'm not kidding when I tell you she's the craziest girl I've ever met in my life."

"She's everything to you. And don't you dare say she's not because she is. You wouldn't still be with her after four years of this if she wasn't."

Fang rolled his eyes to himself and left his bedroom to go out to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." Fang laughed, not believing for a minute what his friend was telling him.

Fang opened the fridge and got himself a bottle of beer, popping it open on the edge of the counter before taking a long swig of it.

"Fang!" Max's voice screamed from their bedroom.

"Kitchen!" he yelled back, telling her where he was.

A sound of something crashing to the hardwood floor and Max's Hanes socks clad feet sliding down the hallway.

She didn't sound angry, which made Fang let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Speak of the Devil." Fang mumbled into the phone to Iggy.

Not two seconds later, Max showed up in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted.

"Probably." Fang replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

She wasn't mad, Fang could tell. She was just expressing her emotions in the form of anger, as per usual.

"I would have expected something a little more creative from you, Fang." Max said, sounding displeased with his tactics.

"It was kind of a quick-think thing. Sorry it's not up to your standards." Fang mocked.

"I just can't believe you. You're nuts! You know that, right?"

Fang nodded, taking another swig of his beer.

"Well, whatdya say?" Fang asked after he swallowed.

No reply. Well, not unless you count her coming over to kiss him a reply.

With his free hand, Fang wrapped his arm around Max's waist as he deepened their kiss, making her completely forget that she still needed to answer his question.

"I'm still here you know." Iggy groaned, hearing the sounds of their lips moving together.

Max pulled back from Fang and looked up into his deep black eyes.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max nodded eagerly, a smile spreading across her fair face.

Fang smiled and took her left hand in his, kissing the back of it, then leaving light kisses on the pads of each of her fingers, giving an extra kiss on her ring finger, where now, a diamond engagement ring lay.

* * *

><p>So, random little one-shot. Inspired by something that's happened recently in my life. Well, I actually think this turned out alright for having written it in about an hour.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

xoxo,

K.J


End file.
